Wishes
by Silvershadowfire
Summary: Valentine's Day and White Day - the days of lovers in Japan. What is Yugi to do when he realizes that the one he loves is lost forever on the other side of Death? Dark and angsty story of love and loss. Warning: Character Death. COMPLETE
1. Valentine's Day

**Wishes – Chapter 1 – Valentine's Day**

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or the characters created within. They are the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi-sensei.

AN: Takes place after the end of the YuGiOh series.  
Warning: Suicidal inclinations and depression.

Yugi walked into the Kame Game Shop with a massive shopping bag and a heart that felt even heavier. Being Duelist Kingdom Champion and Battle City Champion had spelled an end to his days as a social outcast – he dressed, walked, and spoke with all the confidence that his darkness had gifted him with, and apparently it had been noticed by one portion of the school population…the shopping bag was filled to overflowing with chocolate. He'd expected to maybe get a Valentine's Day chocolate from Anzu, but this…in his class, only Bakura – he of the giggling girl's fan club – and Seto Kaiba had gotten more. He'd almost been killed when he opened his locker; who knew chocolate hearts could be so heavy? And the mob scene in the cafeteria… that didn't even bear remembering.

But even staring at the undeniable proof that he was no longer the shy outcast that he had been, even as giggling teenagers (mostly girls, but a few boys as well) had pressed the sweet confection on him, his heart had been leaden. The one person whom he would have wanted that sign of affection from was dead and gone - well, Atem had been dead for as long as he had known him, Yugi thought with a slight smirk, but still…

Gone.

And he would have traded all the chocolate in the world for a smile from his mou hitori no boku. It was stupid…all the things they had gone through, and he hadn't even realized he had fallen for the dark side of his own soul…until the day he had walked through that portal to the other world, never once looking back.

He'd thought it a crush; after all, he was bi and Atem was everything he could have asked for. Smart, funny, witty and handsome – and a spirit, but no one was perfect, right? But even as he'd gotten on with his life, using the gifts and skills that Atem had left him, that little ache in his heart had never gone away – in fact, it had grown. He'd known the second that Anzu had asked him to the dance…and he had stared at her, realizing that she was pretty, smart…and he wasn't in love with her. Attracted to her, yes – he always had been, and probably always would be – but it wasn't love. No, he had felt his heart clench in pain when he realized that he'd wanted someone else to ask him to the dance…which would be difficult, all things considered.

He'd said yes to Anzu – and that night, when she had leaned over to kiss him goodbye, he'd held her back and confessed the truth.

"I love you as a friend, Anzu…but I can't be anything more to you than that. I'm sorry."

And she, sweet loving person that she is, had kissed him on the cheek, smiled and said "I know."

Sighing, Yugi pulled the bag to the living room table, heaving it onto the wooden surface. He pulled out the chocolates one by one, noting who they were from, and piled them on the edge. His fingers caressed the one from Anzu – 'Friends forever' engraved on the back of a chocolate happy face. He placed it to one side with a pat and a smile – that one would be eaten last.

The bell rang; Yugi rose from his seat to answer it, finding a delivery man at the back door. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"I have a package for Yugi Motou." He handed it over to Yugi, made him sign a form, and left. Confused, Yugi looked it over – there was no return address. Bringing it to the living room, he carefully undid the brown paper package and opened the box within.

He gasped, almost dropping the package. Inside he found a thick slab of chocolate engraved with hieroglyphics, and a lotus embedded in a glass sphere. With shaking hands he removed the sphere, almost as large as his two fists out together, and stared at it in awe. The workmanship was flawless – it almost looked as though the lotus were alive, and he half-fancied he could smell it's slightly bitter perfume. Fearful of breaking it, he placed it on the table and took out the slab of chocolate. When he did, a note came free and fluttered down – Yugi caught in midair in his free hand. Tears were already coming to his eyes when he placed the chocolate on the table and unfolded the note. He already knew who this had come from…the only person who would give him a gift like this.

_Dear Aibou,_

_Happy Valentine's Day. I'm not sure if I will be able to give this to you in person, Aibou. There is so much uncertainty in our lives, and the future is unknown to me. I wanted to tell you this today, on the day of lovers._

_I am hoping you are well, little one, and happy. That is all I ever wanted for you. What I wanted for us…cannot be now. But Yugi…know that I love you, and I always will, even in the Land of the Dead._

_Goodbye, my love._

_Mou Hitori no Yugi._

_PS. The chocolate holds an ancient spell for happiness and health. May it be so for you always, Aibou._

Yugi's heart shattered and he screamed his agony to the heavens, so that the Egyptian Gods would hear it and know the pain their laws had given him. Then he wept bitterly, the tears landing on the note, smearing the ink.

"Atem…" he whispered. "I wish…I wish I could have told you that I love you too."

He cried for a long time, until eventually the tears ran out, leaving Yugi with only dry, scratchy eyes and an empty mind. Numbly he folded the note before taking the two gifts from his yami upstairs to his room.

Dark was beginning to settle over the town of Domino – the clouds high above gently released their burdens. It seemed to Yugi, as he set the gifts on his desk and peered up at his skylight, that the sky was weeping the tears he could no longer feel.

"Atem…" he whispered, listening to the patter of raindrops. "Mou hitori no boku…" His throat clenched closed; he couldn't speak. It had been bad enough before, when he hadn't known that his love was returned. Now…he could feel the splinters of his shattered heart digging into his soul, leaving raw, gaping wounds.

Harshly he rubbed at his tear-stained face, grabbing some casual clothes from his drawer. He needed a shower.

The warm water pounded down on his face, soaking his hair and washing away the signs of his weeping, but not touching thenumbness where his heart had been or the pain of his wounded soul. He wanted…no…he NEEDED his other self. Life was just so pointless without him. He turned off the water and stepped out, wiping the steam from the mirror. For a long second he thought he saw narrowed violet eyes and a crown of gold. Yugi hissed and winced away, splintered heart spasming with agony.

"WHY ME!" he screamed. "WHY!" He slammed his fist into the mirror, shattering the image his imagination painted. "Why can't I just be happy?" He collapsed, curling up on the cold floor. "Mou hitori no boku…"

But Atem was in the Land of the Dead, gone forever.

Yugi's eye fell on the splinters of glass from the mirror. If Atem couldn't come to him…maybe he could go to the Land of the Dead. Slowly he reached for a large splinter…

* * *

In Yugi's room, the chocolate cartouche started to glow with a rainbow light.

* * *

:No, aibou.: Yugi jerked as he heard his other self'svoice in his mind. He looked up – the steam and the light swirled, forming an image of Atem in his pharaoh's garb. Yugi shook his head – now he was hallucinating.

:Aibou.: Atem murmured. :I'm sorry – I did not mean for my gift to do this to you.:

"I love you…" Yugi whispered. "I didn't realize it before, but I love you…I can't live without you."

:Yes you can.: Atem knelt down, gentle hands resting on Yugi's shoulders. :You can, aibou…you are strong enough. But if you take your own life now, we will never be together…:

"What?" Yugi shook his head. "What do you mean?"

:If you take your life in despair, aibou, then you will wander the earth as a restless spirit, never reaching the Land of the Dead… where I am waiting for you.:

"Waiting…?"

:Yes…it will be a long hard wait, beloved aibou, but when you do come, I will be here…I promise you.: Atem leaned forward and brushed his lips across Yugi's forehead. Tears poured from the teenagers face and ghostly arms wrapped around his shoulders as Yugi wailed out his loneliness and despair.

He came to some time later. Idly he cleaned up the glass and left the bathroom,mind turning over thevision. He knew it had probably been nothing more than his overworked imagination, but still...

Atem - or his own subconscious -was right. Suicide wasn't the answer to the pain, thoghthe stilldidn't know what was.

He went to his desk and blinked, seeing the melted chocolate. His eyes widened – the cartouche was nothing more than a puddle of brown now, and in the middle of the goo, a glint caught his eye. He picked out a ring, licking the chocolate from the band to reveal glimmering gold and lapis lazuli. With a little smile, he set the band on his finger – it fit perfectly.

"Thank you, Atem…" he whispered. "I love you. And someday, when the time is right – I will come to you."


	2. White Day

**Wishes – Chapter 2 – White Day**

March 14. White Day. The day when guys give presents and chocolates to their lady loves. Yugi Mutou had spent every moment being watched at school; girls and some guys waiting with bated breath to see who the Duel Monsters Champion and King of Games would give a token of his attention to. They were doomed to disappointment…Yugi spent the entire day seemingly off in some dreamland, occasionally fingering the ring he wore now on the third finger of his left hand.

Rumours had been flying since he had shown up on the 15th of February with the ring. No one knew who had given it to him; no one except his close friends, of course. But no matter how much they were pestered, Anzu, Jou, Honda and Bakura refused to say a word on the matter.

Yugi sighed as the last bell rang. He stretched, then gathered up the last of his books and stuffed them into his bag. Normally he might spend some time after school with the gang, but not today. Today Anzu and Honda were going out for dinner, Jou and Mai were also going out, and Kaiba had – to the shock of everyone – vanished for the day and come back with Shizuka. The younger girl had been blushing and giggling… Honda had freaked, Otogi'd had a fit…and Jou had just walked up to Kaiba and told him with all seriousness that he'd better treat his little sister right, or else. Kaiba had just nodded solemnly.

Yugi giggled to himself. That had been unexpected…but then Kaiba was only predicable in a duel.

He walked into the Game Shop by the back entrance. He'd asked Bakura to come over, but the white-haired teen had demurred, stating that he would rather be alone today. Yugi could understand – he too wanted to be alone. Or rather, the only person he wanted to spend today with was already gone.

The steps never creaked as he made his way through the kitchen and up to his room. Inside, things were still much as they had been through high school, except for one thing – in the corner stood a shrine. It was simple, with only a cartouche carved from wood, a glass ball enclosing a lotus, and a lump of chocolate on it. But to Yugi it was the world – the only connection left between himself and his soulmate.

Reaching into his backpack, he pulled out a small box, carefully placing it on the shrine before kneeling and closing his eyes.

"Atem…" he whispered to the night, to the dead. "I love you. I have a gift for you, beloved. Something to help you remember me in the Land of the Dead." Opening the box, Yugi exposed a ring of white gold, engraved with lotuses and set with a single, flickering diamond. Engraved on this inside were the words "Your aibou forever, Yugi.' using the kanji characters for 'love' and 'a certain one' to spell 'aibou.'

"I hope you like it, love. I saw it and I thought of you."

With a little smile, he opened his eyes. "Everyone's doing fine – Seto's going out with Shizuka, can you imagine that? Jou took it really well. Anzu and Honda are going out – I don't know how long it will last, but I wish them well.

"Did I tell you that she's going to dance school in America? We managed to get the money together and pay her tuition. You should have seen the look on her face when we handed her the card with the note in it!" He paused, worrying his bottom lip.

"I think that's about all, love. Happy White Day!" With a small sad smile, Yugi stood and brushed a loving hand over the cartouche before turning and going back downstairs to help his mother with dinner.

Not two minutes later, he returned to grab his schoolbag and glanced over at the shrine. He blinked when he saw the ring had vanished. Thinking that it had perhaps fallen, Yugi quickly checked all around, but it was nowhere to be found. Instead, under the edge of the lotus ball he found a note on a piece of thick, yellow paper.

'Aibou –

Thank you for the ring. It is beautiful. Say 'hi' to everyone for me.

I love you always.

Atem.

-

AN1: I should perhaps explain that in Egyptian mythology, offerings made to spirits at their mortuary temples were taken to the Land of the Dead.

AN2: Thanks to Yami-Atemu of who brought the different meanings of the kanji characters for 'aibou' to my attention in her story Hidden Past. You should read it, it's really good.


	3. Wish Granted

Warning: Character Death.

**Wishes – Chapter 3 - Wish Granted**.

February 14, 2026

Yugi Mutou stepped up to the dueling platform in the late winter sunlight, his thoughts on a place and time much further away. To when he had faced the same opponent, in a place much like this – a replica of Kaiba's Battle Tower.

There were differences, of course… this tower stood in the middle of Domino City, not far from the harbour – in fact, from here Yugi could see the dock where he had dueled Jounouchi under Marik's mind control. And the first Battle Tower had not been the centre of so much attention. All around on raised stadiums people cheered him and his opponent, Seto Kaiba, in what the press claimed to be the matchup of the decade.

_I haven't dueled Seto-kun in almost ten years_, Yugi thought as he attached his Duel Disc to his wrist. It was the same disc…for this battle, he and Kaiba had agreed to use not only the same locale, but the same technology and the same decks they had used 25 years ago…except for Obelisk and Slypher. The God Cards were gone with the Items and the Pharaoh Atem.

Yugi smiled to himself. Time had not dimmed his longing for his other half, but it had taught him patience. He could live without Atem…but no other had caught his heart. The glint of the gold and lapis lazuli on the third finger of his left hand told the tale- he was married, in his heart if not in the eyes of the law, and he would have no other until he held his darkness in his arms. A widower, he told the girls who still proposed to him, who hoped to be on the one to catch his heart.

A different sign caught his attention - a happy face surrounded by four interlocking hands. He grinned wider and sent a special wave in that direction, where he knew Anzu, Jou, Honda and their families watched in a special box – the only one actually connected to the platform directly - along with Bakura, who like himself had never married. Childless, he nevertheless didn't lack family…he was 'Uncle Yugi' to Anzu's three kids, and to Jou and Mai's twins, and to Honda's daughter… and surprisingly to Seto and Shizuka's four children and Mokuba's son.

The cheers increased to deafening when Seto stepped out of the elevator on the other side of the platform. Time had been kind to the CEO of Kaiba Corp – other than the grey in his hair, he looked much as he had at the first Battle City.

Yugi sent a smile to his long-time rival, an expression that was returned before the usual mask settled over Seto's features.

"Ready, Yugi?" He called; the smaller man could see the burning light of competition in Seto's eyes as he activated the Duel Disc. Yugi answered with a laugh, activating his own system.

"I'm always ready, Kaiba-kun." He answered, the banked fire of his soul flickering to life. _This is for you, Atem. _he thought, as he did before every game, every duel…so that in some way at least, his partner would be with him.

And every time, he won.

Third turn in, and Yugi was starting to find his pace. He pulled his next card and studied the field, trying to find a way past Seto's monsters, when the wind gusted suddenly and a feeling like he was being watched prickled the back of his neck. Not the crowds – he had grown used to cheering throngs during his career – but someone different, closer.

He glanced up…and froze. Standing in front of him, translucent as he had always been, stood the Pharaoh, dressed in a copy of Yugi's own outfit, a serious look on his face. The wan sunlight glinted off the ring on his left hand - a golden band carved with lotuses and set with a single flickering diamond.

:Aibou.: Yugi started to shake. A vision he could put down to wishful thinking…but it would take far longer than 25 years to forget the feeling of that voice in his mind. :Aibou.: Atem said again:Look up.:

Immediately he raised his gaze to Seto, then to the crowds behind him; seeing nothing, he glanced at Atem again.

:Higher, aibou.: the Pharaoh admonished gently – Yugi looked above the crowds in the stadium to see the glint of sunlight on metal – a weapon. Two weapons…trained on Seto.

He was moving before he had time to think; a shocked gasp rose from the audience. Seto stared at him, ice blue eyes wide, as he body-blocked the taller man out of the path of the bullets – just as gunshots echoed from the sky, peppering the platform at his feet – and sending agonizing fire through his body.

"YUGI!" He didn't know where the scream came from, but it didn't matter, not now – his body ached and burned, his lungs seizing up. He couldn't breathe past the pain.

:Aibou.: his yami appeared beside him, gently clasping his hand. The pain faded away as he lost himself in the glory of his other's eyes. :Aibou - say your goodbyes. It is time to come home.:

:Mou hitori no boku…: he whispered, and smiled.

* * *

Seto stared down at the body of his greatest rival, bleeding on the concrete of the platform. He was no doctor, but even he knew the fist-sized hole in Yugi's chest was fatal. He knelt down beside the man – the gunmen were gone, undoubtably to try again one day – but that didn't matter now. Now was getting the medics up here, to try and pull off a miracle. 

"YUGI!" The medics weren't here, but Yugi's friends were, shock and horror on their faces. Jounouchi held Yugi's hand, crying like a baby, while Anzu stood there, shaking her head as though denial could erase the facts. Honda, ever the stoic one, rubbed Jou's shoulders, vainly trying to comfort his long-time best friend – even as his own tears fell. Bakura knelt beside Seto, by Yugi's head, a strange expression on his face as he reached down to stroke Yugi's pale cheeks.

Yugi's eyes fluttered open - Seto couldn't believe it. He should be dead, but somehow he still managed to breathe – even if his eyes weren't focused on the here and now. He smiled the sweetest, happiest smile that Seto had ever seen on his face, and Anzu started to wail, dropping to her knees, unconcerned about the blood.

"Yugi." Seto murmured, a little confused. "Thank you…hold on, the medics are coming."

"Seto…don't lie to him." Bakura said quietly. "It's his time…he is going to die…to return to his other self. Don't deny him that."

"What are you talking about?" the businessman demanded. Anzu wailed impossibly louder; Jou and Honda had moved to bracket her, giving what comfort they could. By now the rest of the families had arrived, forming a second ring around Yugi.

"Mou hitori no Yugi." Bakura answered, looking at the space everyone had – perhaps subconsciously – left empty. "The Pharaoh has come for him." The kids – old and young – were staring in shock, clinging to their parents. Seto automatically held out his arms as Shizuka came to him, burying her face in his chest. He could feel their children behind him, staring over his shoulder.

"Uncle Yugi…" the eldest, Kisara, breathed. "Father…is he…"

Then Yugi's head moved a bit, and all attention was back on him. "Everyone… alright?" he managed, blood choking the words as it pooled in the back of his throat.

"Thank you." Seto repeated. He placed a hand on Yugi's thigh, catching the man's attention. "You saved my life – no one else was hurt. We're fine, Yugi."

"Good." He breathed. Anzu, Honda and Jou knelt down, taking Yugi's right hand and holding it in their own.

Jou laughed a little, the sound broken. "Say hello to Atemu-kun for us, Yugi."

Anzu caressed his cheek. "We'll miss you."

Honda bit his lips. "Goodbye, Yugi."

Yugi's smile never faded as he looked at them. His eyes seemed to glow from within, amethysts reflecting the light of heaven. "Love you all…see you...later…bye."

And the light died.

* * *

Atem held Yugi's hand, helping him up and away from his mortal form as it finally lost the last traces of life. For a moment Yugi's spirit form wavered as his personality exerted itself, then stabilized – as he had appeared when Atem had been his partner. 

"Mou hitori no boku!" Yugi leapt into his arms, laughing and crying all at once. Atem hugged him close.

:I missed being able to talk to you, love.: the Pharaoh murmured softly. :I missed you so much.:

:Well, I'm here now…and I will never ever leave you again.: The touch of that mind on his…Atem shivered. Both sides of the link opened wide as they bathed in each other's love and devotion.

:Will they be all right: Yugi asked, gesturing to his friends in the living world. To Atem, it was as though all the living were the ghosts, and he and Yugi the only ones real.

:Yes…we will see them again when their time comes. It will hurt…but they will heal. However, we have one more task before we go to the Land of the Dead.:

:What: Yugi pulled back enough to look into Atem's eyes. :What task:

:I must punish the ones who dared to touch you.: the Pharaoh said softly as the world spun around them. Atem held his aibou close as they appeared on the rooftop where the murders watched the scene below, not daring now to break cover to fire again.

:Mou hitori no boku…what are you going to do to them:

:Justice, aibou…a life for a life.: Atem paused as he sensed his lights horror…and resignation. :Don't worry, aibou…I did not throw away the lessons you taught me. It will be swift.: Holding one hand out, Atem called on his power – the Eye of Wisdom formed on his forehead.

"Pharaoh's Decree." He proclaimed. "Doma…they are yours."

The strange Angel of Death appeared before the two spirits, bowing to them, before turning to the mortal gunmen. The never knew what happened as Doma ended their existence.

Atem did not even wait to see the outcome as he held his beloved's hand - and they walked into the Land of the Dead together.


End file.
